Wendy Corduroy
|image = S1e5 wendy smiling.png |first = Tourist Trapped |voice = Linda Cardellini |fullname = Wendy Corduroy https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/237981273287688193 |birthday = c. 1996 (age 15)https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/230012792621637632 |occupation = Part-time employee at the Mystery Shack |alliance = The Mystery Shack |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Manly Dan (father)Gravity Falls - DisneyChannelMedianet.com Corduroy boys (brothers) |friends = Dipper Pines; Mabel Pines; Robbie; Lee; Thompson; Tambry; Nate; Soos; Grunkle Stan |enemies = Pa and Ma |likes = Hanging out ; Reading magazines |dislikes = Working; Guys fighting |powers = |quote = "Later, dorks."}} Wendy Corduroy is a tall high school girl with a part-time job at the Mystery Shack with a very laid back attitude . Dipper has a huge crush on her, but she has been dating Robbie since The Time Traveler's Pig. Dipper and Mabel enjoy hanging out with Wendy, at least until her rambunctious teenage friends show up. History Wendy is first seen when Grunkle Stan asks her to put signs up in the woods. She is reading a magazine, and then says it's too far away for her to do. Later in the episode, she gives Dipper the keys to the Mystery Cart and says "Try not to hit any pedestrians." She is later seen working at the ticket stand with Dipper in Headhunters, saying that Grunkle Stan probably bribed people to come see the grand unveiling of Wax Stan. When Mabel is stuck dating 'Lil Gideon, She asks Wendy if she's ever dumped a boy. Wendy then begins to list all the boys she's broken up with, and is so busy doing so that she doesn't notice Mabel leaving. In "The Inconveniencing," she is seen hanging out with Dipper and Mabel. She leads them to her secret rooftop hiding place, but soon leaves when her friends show up. Later, she allows Dipper and Mabel to come along with her and her friends to the abandoned Dusk 2 Dawn. She supports Dipper, defending him from most of her friends' insults. She parties with the rest of her friends inside the Dusk 2 Dawn. When the ghosts of Pa and Ma attack, she, and Dipper, and Robbie end up as the only ones not targeted. She watches Dipper as he does the Lamby Lamby Dance to quell Pa and Ma. After the ghosts leave, and her friends are returned, she keeps Dipper's secret about the dance. She then decides that they should stay at the Mystery Shack the next time they hang out. In "Dipper vs. Manliness", Wendy is seen at the Greasy's Diner, eating pancakes with her father. She later assists Mabel with her attempts to make Stan attractive enough for Lazy Susan. In "Double Dipper", Dipper makes a complicated, step-by step, list to help him impress Wendy at the ticket stand when Grunkle Stan decided to set up a party at the Mystery Shack. Later, Dipper starts a conversation with Wendy, to then Wendy pulled out a picture of her and her brothers to show Dipper, Dipper sees the photo and then thinks she looked like a freak with pigtails and a tucked in shirt, while Wendy saw Dipper's embarrassing birthmark on his forehead (which was the Big Dipper). Dipper then thinks that he shouldn't follow the list and that he should just talk to Wendy like a normal person, however, the Clones he made by using Stan's copier think otherwise. Dipper and one of the clones are devastated when they find out Wendy is talking to Robbie on the dance floor. At the end, Dipper rips the plan he made and walks towards Wendy to talk to her. In the episode "The Time Traveler's Pig", Wendy wants to win a stuffed animal of an unknown species (cross between a panda and a duck). Dipper tries his best to knock all of the pins down, but accidentally hits Wendy in the eye with the ball. Dipper runs off to get ice to cool it down, but when he comes back, Robbie is talking to Wendy. When Robbie asks Wendy out and she says yes, Dipper is horrified. He later steals a time machine from Blendin Blandin, a time traveler, to go back to the time when he tried to knock the pins down so he can re-do the problem. However, every time he goes back in time, the same thing happens: Wendy gets hit in the eye and Robbie comes to help her. Later, Dipper gets it right and doesnt hit her. But he purposely misses after going back in time again, to let Mabel get her pig, Waddles. By the end of the episode, Wendy and Robbie are still dating. In "Fight Fighters", Wendy is at the arcade with Dipper, playing Fight Fighters. Robbie arrives and takes Dipper's place. Wendy tells Robbie that she will be going camping with her family, but Robbie isn't listening. When Wendy returns from the camping trip, she runs into Robbie and a bruised Dipper. She thinks they have been fighting, but is convinced otherwise. Happy that her "two favorite guys" are getting along, she kisses Robbie on the cheek, and playfully tugs on the brim of Dipper's cap. Back at the Mystery Shack, she tells them both an anecdote, stopping midway to pick up her hairbrush, and thus being oblivious to the threatening gestures Dipper and Robbie make at each other. In "Summerween", Wendy comes to the Mystery Shack with Robbie to get her coat. She tells Dipper that Tambry is having a party at 9:00, which was where they were going. Robbie correctly suspects Dipper was about to go trick-or-treating, but Wendy tells Robbie he probably isn't, thinking it's for little kids. Dipper, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of Wendy, lies to the teens, so Wendy tells him he should go to Tambry's party with them, leaving Dipper deciding whether he should go trick-or-treating with Mabel, or go to the party with Wendy. Dipper and Mabel end up trick-or-treating for their lives throughout the night, so Dipper missed the party. At the end of the episode, Wendy returns from the party, and asks Dipper where he was. Dipper manages to tell her he went trick-or-treating with Mabel. Wendy tells him the party was lame anyways, and that Robbie had to go home sick because he ate a lollipop stick-first. At the end of the episode, Wendy, the twins, Soos, Grunkle Stan and Candy Chiu and Grenda are laughing sinisterly while watching a horror movie at the Mystery Shack for the remainder of the night. Personality Wendy is a mellow, down-to-earth, fun-loving and slightly lethargic teen who is a part-time worker at The Mystery Shack. She generally takes a positive outlook, and is rarely seen moody or cranky. She is just like any other ordinary teen, who wants to be an adult. She has been in numerous relationships with boys such as Ruster Om, Eli Hall, Stoney Davidson, Mike Huerley, Nate Holt, an unnamed guy with tattoos, Danny Felman, and Mark Epstein (who she forgot to break up with) and as of The Time Traveler's Pig, Robbie. Appearance At the current age of fifteen, Wendy is a very tall and skinny high school student. She has green eyeshttps://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/260514979969646592, pale skin and freckles. She has long red hair and is usually seen wearing a tan and black lumberjack hat, most likely because Manly Dan, her father, is a lumberjack. Her standard outfit is a jade plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath, blue jeans and muddy rain boots. She also has pierced ears that have grey earrings, and is also sometimes seen with a name tag. Sightings Season 1 Quotes Trivia *Despite being a main character, she is currently less recurring than secondary character Old Man McGucket, having appeared in 9 episodes to McGucket's 10 as of Summerween. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Mystery Shack employees Category:Teenagers